


Всем законам вопреки

by meg_aka_moula



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula
Summary: Иногда законы нарушаются – и это к лучшему





	Всем законам вопреки

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на "быстрофест-2018"; команда: Омега; тема: "Гравитация".

Не верьте тому, кто говорит, что на Омеге живут одни преступники. Это наглая ложь. Преступники живут на Омеге не одни. Потому что даже преступникам надо что-то есть, где-то спать, мыться, стричься, покупать одежду, оружие, алкоголь, секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл и прочие необходимые для жизни вещи. Поэтому вместе с преступниками на Омеге живут и обычные граждане – те, кто все это обеспечивает. 

Конечно, их трудно назвать законопослушными, но это только с точки зрения тех, кто никогда не жил на Омеге. Потому что законы Омеги – они сродни физическим, и нарушать их себе дороже. Так что не верьте еще и тем, кто говорит, что заработать на Омеге нелегально так же просто, как конфетку у ребенка отобрать (кстати, никогда не пытайтесь проделать это на Омеге. Бог знает, откуда вам потом придется эту конфетку выковыривать). Они думают, раз официальных законов тут нет, так и раскрутить любой бизнес ничего не стоит. Но даже последний местный ворка знает, что это полная чушь. Весь бизнес на Омеге давно и прочно попилен, особенно нелегальный – как самый прибыльный.

Нет, ты можешь, конечно, попытаться перебежать дорогу головорезам Арии Т'Лоак, но эффект будет примерно тем же, как если бы ты попытался нарушить закон всемирного тяготения и взлететь, спрыгнув с крыши без какого-нибудь там ракетного ранца, не будучи при этом биотиком. Несколько секунд свободного падения, а потом тебя неотвратимо расплющит. Ария… простите, гравитация – она такая. С ней шутки плохи. 

Так что большинство жителей Омеги зарабатывают примерно так же, как любые другие обитатели нашей галактики, то есть вполне легальным и не всегда самым легким трудом. Но когда выпадает шанс, клювом никто из них не щелкает. Те, кто щелкает, здесь не приживаются. Специфика такая.

Шанс же на Омеге, как правило, выпадает, когда меняются сферы влияния. Обычно это происходит, когда крупные банды устраивают разборки. Цены на ритуальные услуги тогда падают, «крыши» полным составом уходят «на фронт», оставляя своих подопечных без защиты, территории размечаются заново, передел охватывает целые районы, и в этой неразберихе можно занять освободившуюся нишу, а если повезет – то в ней и закрепиться. Ну, или на худой конец провернуть под шумок какое-нибудь прибыльное дельце, пока конкурентам не до тебя. 

Так что когда Арию сотоварищи пинком под зад выставила со станции куда более крутая банда под названием «Цербер», многие местные жители поначалу восприняли это как отличный шанс поправить свои дела. 

Среди этих последних была и небольшая группа медиков, которые остались без работы, когда «Цербер» реквизировал помещения их госпиталя под собственные нужды. Вот только склад сырья медикаментов, как и цех с оборудованием для его переработки, по счастью, находились на одном из нижних уровней станции, где аренда была дешевле. «Церберу» об этом, естественно, сообщить никто не удосужился. Кроме того, быстро соображавший – в силу саларианского происхождения – старший лаборант, узрев на пороге вооруженный отряд со знакомым логотипом на броне, незаметно для захватчиков запустил процедуру эвакуации. Которая, помимо всего прочего, включала в себя полное уничтожение всей электронной документации – в том числе списки персонала и договоры аренды. И пока спецы из Цербера пытались восстановить удаленные файлы или хоть отловить кого-нибудь из бывшей администрации, драгоценное сырье и оборудование по производству панацелина исчезли со склада, и след их растаял вдали. 

Кроме «Цербера», бояться новоявленным бизнесменам было некого – все украденное до этого принадлежало «Синим светилам», разделившим участь Арии в ее изгнании, и вскоре маленький подпольный заводик по производству панацелина заработал в полную силу, исправно пополняя черный рынок Омеги своей недорогой, но качественной продукцией. Спрос на которую – в отсутствие конкурентов – был так высок, что вкалывать приходилось в две смены, и все равно не хватало рук. Брать же помощников со стороны было рискованно – а ну как заложат церберовцам? Хотя в последнее время те творили на станции такое, что даже окончательно сторчавшийся наркоман, который маму родную за дозу хеликса продаст, к ним бы не сунулся. 

Взять хоть этих тварей, адъютантов, которые, по слухам, гуляли теперь на свободе всего-то тремя уровнями выше. Или облавы, после которых местные жители бесследно исчезали. Не говоря уже о постоянных перебоях в системах связи и энергообеспечения. Такого беспредела при Арии никогда не случалось; даже те, кто терпеть ее не мог, это признавали. Недовольство населения росло, Омега бурлила и волновалась, и все больше народу присоединялось к «Когтям», которые после смены лидера из довольно сильной, но в общем-то обычной наркобанды вдруг превратились в чуть ли не героев сопротивления. А так же основного покупателя панацелина, на который в данном конкретном случае наши производители делали неплохую скидку. Во-первых, они тоже были патриотами, а во-вторых, объем заказов был такой, что накануне поставки работать иногда приходилось круглосуточно.

Вот так и вышло, что в ту ночь (как известно, на космических станциях тоже бывает ночь, потому что без суточного ритма большинство органиков едет крышей) на заводе еще оставались рабочие. Которые, вообще-то, уже полчаса как должны были отправиться домой, но смена почему-то задерживалась. А бросить очередную партию почти «дозревшего» панацелина и потерять месячный заработок, согласитесь, было бы полным идиотизмом. Поэтому бригадир – бывший зав хирургического отделения – волевым решением отпустил уставших работников по домам, заявив, что турианцы выносливее людей, а посему он управится и один. Работники, разумеется, спорить с ним не стали, и вскоре в помещении не осталось никого, кроме, собственно, самого бригадира и молодой человеческой женщины – его бывшей лучшей хирургической медсестры, а ныне – старшей фасовщицы цеха.

Увидев ее, турианец только рукой махнул. Он уже понял, что пытаться отделаться от нее бесполезно. Если уж она не бросила его, когда он доставал неразорвавшийся снаряд из живота пациента (а до этого не моргнув глазом выставила из операционной толпу его кроганских родственников), то сейчас не уйдет и подавно. 

Тем более что снаружи, кажется, происходило что-то неладное. Откуда-то сверху доносился странный шум, свет мигал аварийным красным, а стены мелко вибрировали, словно где-то неподалеку работало мощное силовое поле. А когда вибрация прекратилась, послышались приглушенные звуки, очень похожие на выстрелы. Конечно, это мог быть и отбойный молоток, но будем реалистами – какой к черту отбойный молоток на заброшенных уровнях в два часа ночи? Так же становилось понятно, почему их никто не сменил – очевидно, район был перекрыт. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что ушедшие рабочие благополучно добрались до дома. Проверить это не было никакой возможности – при любом намеке на боевые действия «Цербер» врубал глушилки, чтобы лишить противника связи. 

– Попробуй еще раз, – со вздохом попросил турианец, понимая, что это, скорее всего, бесполезно.

Женщина еще раз встряхнула свой комм и сокрушенно покачала головой. Потом бросила взгляд на цифры в углу экрана и озабоченно нахмурилась. Боевые действия или нет, панацелин ждать не мог.

– Шеф, вам не кажется, что пора сливать? – поинтересовалась она.

Турианец посмотрел на часы и согласно кивнул.

Если бы профессиональный технолог увидел, как на данном предприятии происходит заключительный процесс производства панацелина, его бы хватил удар. Достаточно сказать, что вместо забытого впопыхах на складе аэратора здесь использовалась гигантских размеров джакузи, для стерильности обтянутая сверху полиэтиленовой пленкой. В эту-то джакузи и было слито примерно полторы тысячи литров продукта, для полной готовности которого требовалось обильное насыщение кислородом. 

Убедившись, что емкость полностью герметична, турианец открыл клапан притороченного сбоку баллона и нажал на кнопку. Белая жидкость под пленкой весело забурлила. 

– Ну вот, – с удовлетворением произнес он. – Еще пара минут, и…

Договорить он не успел. В следующий миг наверху жахнуло так, что вздрогнули стены, свет мигнул, и что-то, с треском проломив потолок, рухнуло прямо в джакузи, равномерно расплескав по стенам большую часть его содержимого.

 

Ария Т'Лоак медленно повернулась спиной к окну, за которым весело шумела толпа местных жителей, празднующих победу над «Цербером».

– Повтори, что ты сказал? – оч-чень спокойно попросила Ария, отчего ее собеседник-человек – владелец ближайшей конторы ритуальных услуг покрылся холодным потом. Но виду не показал – при его профессии сохранять невозмутимость в ответ на любые, даже самые странные пожелания заказчика, было первейшим и важным делом. А уж с таким клиентом, как сама Королева Пиратов, это превращалось просто в жизненную необходимость. 

– Прошу прощения, если расстроил, – мягко произнес он, – но это не подлежит сомнению. Никаких турианцев в предоставленных вами останках не обнаружено. Нечего отделять и хоронить «по турианским традициям», согласно вашему распоряжению. Как прикажете поступить с оставшимся материалом?

Ария вытаращилась на человека так, словно у того вдруг выросла вторая голова.

– Подожди. Подожди. – Она сжала пальцами виски. – То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что в этой куче обгорелого мяса…

– …нет ни единого турианского гена, – терпеливо повторил человек. – Я лично все перепроверил. Дважды. 

– Не может быть, – прошептала Ария, глядя на него дикими глазами. – Не может… – Замолчав, она помотала головой, потом перевела взгляд на дверь и рявкнула: – Брэй!

Дверь с жужжанием отъехала в сторону, и в бывший кабинет генерала Петровского ввалился здоровенный батарианец, с головы до ног обвешанный оружием. Не обнаружив в комнате ничего угрожающего, он вопросительно уставился на Арию.

– Ты что сделал с останками адьютантов? – обманчиво-ласковым голосом поинтересовалась та.

– Что ты и велела, – пожал плечами батарианец, лязгнув доспехами. – Соскреб с пола погрузчиком и отвез… да вот ему и отвез. – Он указал на стоящего перед ним человека. Тот приветственно кивнул.

– Все отвез? – прищурилась Ария. – По дороге ничего не потерял?

– Да вроде бы нет, – нахмурил верхние брови батарианец. – Разве что в дырку что провалилось, – подумав, добавил он. 

– Какую дырку? – прошипела Ария, явно сдерживаясь из последних сил.

Батарианец попятился, опасливо прикрывая руками самое дорогое. 

– Ну, там, в самом центре среди этих… горелых, – объяснил он. – Перекрытия там старые, сама знаешь, да и ремонтники-жулики наверняка халтурили, иначе б взрывом полы не пробило. Круглая такая дырка, чуть больше метра в диаметре. Может, в нее и провалилось что... 

– Круглая? – ахнула Ария и вдруг бросилась к дверям с такой скоростью, будто за ней гнались те самые, «горелые». 

Батарианец, громыхая оружием, привычно последовал за ней.

– Так что делать с оставшимся материалом? – крикнул им вслед человек.

– Утопить в нужнике! – донесся до него ответ.

Человек невозмутимо кивнул и методично записал полученные указания.

 

Когда свет перестал мигать, турианец обнаружил, что лежит на чем-то мягком и теплом, упираясь головой в пол. Мягким и теплым оказалась его медсестра, которую он пытался закрыть собой от предполагаемого взрыва и в которую врезался на полдороге, когда та рванула к нему с теми же намерениями.

Турианец приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел вниз. Женщина под ним была жива и, судя по всему, вполне здорова.

– Как же ты мне надоела! – с чувством сказал он и прижался лбом к ее лбу.

Ее глаза в ответ просияли улыбкой. 

– Я знаю, это ужасная идея, – пробормотал он. – Против всех законов биологии. Человек и турианец… хотя я слышал, бывали прецеденты, и… мфф! – на этом месте, слава духам, его заткнули старым проверенным способом.

И неизвестно, какой степени тяжести аллергией бы все закончилось, если бы их не прервал чей-то слабый стон.

 

Ария стояла на обугленном полу над идеально круглой дырой с оплавленными краями и дрожащими пальцами тыкала в омни-тул, пытаясь вызвать карту района. Получалось не очень.

– Да твою же мать! – выругалась она и глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. – Что там внизу? – спросила она помощника, у которого, в отличие от нее, пальцы не дрожали. 

– Заброшенные уровни, – отозвался тот, разворачивая карту. – Старые туннели по отводу породы. Запечатаны много лет назад. 

– Почему?

– Точно не уверен, но тут стоит пометка о радиации. Я бы на твоем месте не стал…

– Мне нужен легкий десантный скафандр с защитой третьей степени. Живо!

– Как скажешь, – вздохнул батарианец и отошел, чтобы отдать соответствующие распоряжения.

 

– Шеф, я все понимаю, но это физически невозможно! С переломами мы справимся, но у нее же артерия порвана! Мы тупо не успеем ее срастить, когда распечатаем. Она за эти полминуты три литра крови потеряет! Вероятность выжить…

– А какова вероятность того, что пробив три перекрытия, ты угодишь в ванну с панацелином? – перебил ее турианец, закатывая рукав. – Да у нее везение восьмидесятого уровня! Она уже все законы статистики нарушила! Думаешь, теперь просто так возьмет и откинется? – Он вытащил из аптечки жгут и перетянул себе руку повыше локтя. 

– Шеф, вы что делаете? – с подозрением спросила женщина.

– У меня нулевая группа. Все четыре антигена. Я универсальный донор.

– А резус-фактор?

– Двоечница. Какой еще резус-фактор у турианцев? 

– Шеф, я вас очень прошу, давайте попробуем добраться до больницы.

Турианец вздохнул и посмотрел ей в глаза.

– Триш, – сказал он. – Ты же умная девочка. Ты сама знаешь, что с такими травмами ее нельзя перемещать, связи у нас нет, а у нее в запасе всего несколько минут.

– Да все я знаю, – вздохнула Триш, отбирая у него шприц и ловко прилаживая его к двухлитровой стерильной емкости для сбора панацелина. – Только потом, если что, вы же поедом себя есть будете, а мне на это смотреть.

– Шатдар бы побрал этих умных женщин! – проворчал турианец, но спорить не стал. 

Когда емкость наполнилась, он встал и, пошатнувшись, оперся на плечо тут же оказавшейся рядом Триш.

– Все хорошо, – пробормотал он ей в волосы и глубоко вдохнул, прогоняя головокружение. – Готовь сплайсер. Работаем.

 

Ария опустила прозрачное забрало, сняла любимый «Ураган» с предохранителя и, окружив себя биотическим полем, шагнула в дыру. 

Брэй сплюнул в сторону и, подняв линемет, выстрелил в ближайшую опору. Подергал трос, убедившись, что легость примагнитилась надежно, защелкнул на поясе карабин, присел на пол у дыры и с кряхтением перевалился через край. 

 

– Давление?

– Сто двадцать на восемьдесят. 

– Низковато. – Турианец многозначительно покосился на опустевшую емкость, на что Триш ответила непреклонным взглядом.

– Даже не думайте, шеф. Свалитесь рядом, и что я буду с вами делать? И так на ногах еле держитесь.

Турианец принял независимый вид и постарался незаметно отодвинуться от стола с пациенткой, на который он опирался с того момента, как закончил оперировать. Триш покачала головой, но говорить ничего не стала, вместо этого пододвинув к нему стул. На который он и опустился со всем достоинством, едва сдержав облегченный вздох.

– Между прочим, могла бы уже называть меня по имени и «на ты», – заметил он. – Учитывая обстоятельства.

– Даже не думай, Векрус, – послушно повторила Триш. – Еще пол-литра, и у меня на руках будет два полутрупа вместо одного.

В этот момент первый «полутруп» захрипел и открыл глаза.

– Ха! Смотри-ка, живая! А ты говоришь, статистика! – обрадовался Векрус. 

Триш подскочила к столу и принялась хлопотать вокруг пришедшей в себя турианки.

– Горло не напрягайте, вам только что артерию срастили, – заботливо инструктировала она, поправляя импровизированные подушки из упаковочной пленки у той под воротником. – И лучше пока не шевелиться – кости еще не окрепли, нужно несколько часов подождать. Глотать поначалу будет больно, но придется – вы много крови потеряли, надо больше пить. 

Она сходила к кулеру и вернулась с двумя стаканами воды, один из которых сунула в руки Векрусу. 

– И тебе, кстати, тоже. Он вам перелил свою кровь, – пояснила она в ответ на вопросительный взгляд пациентки. – До больницы мы бы вас не успели довезти, а связи не было. Так что пришлось импровизировать. – Она аккуратно приподняла турианке голову и помогла ей напиться. Та морщилась при каждом глотке, но выпила все до капли. Триш помогла ей устроиться поудобнее и накрыла сверху для тепла все той же пузырчатой пленкой. Такой же пленкой она обмотала плечи скорчившегося на стуле Веркуса, отчего тот сразу стал похож на большую нахохлившуюся птицу. 

– Где… 

– На заброшенных уровнях. У нас тут типа предприятие… было, – ответила Триш, обводя глазами стены, покрытые белыми разводами. 

Турианка проследила за ее взглядом и хмыкнула, узрев в углу контейнеры для органических отходов, в которых наши предприниматели перевозили свою продукцию.

– Панацелин, – понимающе просипела она.

Брови Триш полезли вверх.

– Как вы…

– Вы из «Когтей», – догадался Векрус.

Турианка согласно прикрыла глаза.

– Может быть, вы знаете, что там снаружи случилось? – не удержалась от вопроса Триш, хотя только что сама велела пациентке не напрягаться.

– Штурм… Ария... – выдавила та и закашлялась, морщась от боли.

Триш охнула и бросилась за водой. 

– Простите, – повинилась она, спаивая турианке второй стакан. – Просто мы тут вторые сутки сидим от мира отрезанные, волнуемся.

Турианка устало откинулась на свои пузырчатые подушки и пошевелила пальцами в воздухе.

– Что? – не поняла Триш.

Векрус хлопнул себя по лбу, достал из кармана падд и поднес его поближе к пациентке, держа вертикально. Та благодарно кивнула и начала печатать. 

«Ария вернулась с СС, З и КС. Церберу крышка», – гласило ее сообщение. 

– Шатдар тсур! – выругался Векрус. – Если «Синие» узнают, что мы обнесли их склад, нам не поздоровится. Ария нас по стенке размажет! 

– Не размажет, – раздался раздраженный голос откуда-то сверху. – Вы же теперь с этой увечной типа родственники. Если я все правильно расслышала, а акустика тут хорошая…

От неожиданности Векрус выронил падд, Триш, взвизгнув, обернулась, а лежащая на столе турианка закатила глаза. 

Ария Т'Лоак собственной персоной, а точнее, головой, торчала из проделанного в потолке отверстия и смотрела на турианку так, словно не знала, придушить ее сразу или дать помучиться. 

Векрус вскочил и развернулся, закрывая свою пациентку от потенциальной угрозы, но тут же почувствовал, как слабая рука тянет его на полу халата. Он оглянулся. Турианка жестом попросила его отойти. Ее глаза сияли. Триш рядом тихонько охнула.

Ария, ругаясь, протиснулась в дыру на потолке и, плавно опустившись на пол, откинула забрало шлема. 

– Ну и срач тут у вас, – поморщилась она, окинув взглядом помещение. Задержалась глазами на джакузи под дырой и поинтересовалась у турианки: – Твоя работа? 

Та в ответ только фыркнула.

– Двойные сферы, значит, ставим? – Ария закинула пистолет в кобуру, сняла с себя шлем и неторопливо приблизилась к столу. – Которые, говорят, только в сказках бывают?

Турианка скептически шевельнула надбровными пластинами и изобразила жестами нечто, напоминающее известную скульптуру под названием «Кроган, разрывающий пасть молотильщику».

Ария, кажется, несколько смутилась. 

– Ну да, адреналин – дело такое, – проворчала она. – С перепугу чего только не натворишь. И силовое поле голыми руками порвешь, и мифическую двойную сферу поставишь. Только вот ответь мне, болезная, какого хрена ты нас не дождалась? Мы же были на подходе!

Турианка независимо дернула плечом.

– Идиотка, – констатировала Ария. – Причем клиническая. Еще раз попробуешь что-то подобное выкинуть, я тебе сама все кости переломаю, ясно тебе? 

Турианка безмятежно улыбалась. Ария присела на оставленный Векрусом стул и, вздохнув, взяла ее за руку.

Векрус решил, что это лучший момент, чтобы смыться. Сжав руку Триш в своей, он по стеночке двинулся к выходу, но дойти до него не успел: сверху послышался треск, и сквозь дыру в потолке в комнату провалился матерящийся батарианец в облепленном паутиной скафандре.

Неловко приземлившись, он отцепил от пояса трос, закинул за спину дробовик и стащил с себя шлем.

– Смотри-ка, это ж тот хабар, что у Солема увели! – оглядевшись, присвистнул он. Потом заметил лежащую на столе турианку и недоверчиво на нее уставился. – Найрин? Ты что, жива, подруга?

Найрин приветливо помахала ему рукой.

– Ну ты даешь, – покачал головой батарианец. – А мы тебя хоронить собрались. С почестями.

Ария бросила на него раздраженный взгляд.

– Займись-ка лучше делом, – велела она. – Вот этих двоих, – она махнула рукой, в сторону замершей на месте парочки, – вместе с Найрин доставь ко мне в апартаменты. Ей нужен уход, а моим ребятам – врач. 

Найрин на столе кашлянула.

– Ну, то есть, если они согласны, – поправилась Ария. – Вы согласны?

Векрус и Триш синхронно кивнули. Такой шанс мог упустить только идиот, а идиотами они не были. 

Батарианец согласно хмыкнул и, бряцая оружием, протопал на выход, на ходу вызывая флаер. 

– Да, Солему передай, чтобы пальцем тут никого не трогал, – крикнула ему вслед Ария. – А если хочет обратно свой бизнес, пусть в обмен предложит... – Она вопросительно посмотрела на Векруса.

Найрин кашлянула еще раз.

– Что? – не поняла ее Ария.

Найрин указала ей глазами на Триш.

Ария подняла брови:

– Что? Она должна решать? Почему? 

Вместо ответа Найрин сжала ее руку – так же, как Векрус сжимал ладошку Триш.

– Понятно. Что за поветрие такое? – посетовала Ария. – Сначала Шепард со своим громилой, теперь и эти… Что вы хотите? – обратилась она к Триш. – Что твоему мужчине надо для счастья?

– Госпиталь, – выдохнула Триш. 

Векрус вытаращился на нее в изумлении. Откуда она… 

– Отлично, – кивнула Ария. – Будет вам госпиталь. Брэй, ты слышал?

Батарианец поднял палец в знак согласия и вышел наружу.

Найрин кашлянула в третий раз. Ария перевела на нее взгляд. Найрин многозначительно шевельнула надбровными дугами.

– Серьезно? Ты меня разорить хочешь? – возмутилась Ария.

Турианка продолжала смотреть на нее со значением. 

– Ладно, ладно, никаких налогов, – махнула рукой Ария. – Теперь довольна?

Найрин в ответ просияла улыбкой. Ария покачала головой и, придвинувшись ближе, со вздохом прижалась лбом к ее лбу.

Триш ухватила ошеломленного Векруса за рукав и потащила к выходу. Оказавшись на улице, они уставились друг на друга, слишком потрясенные, чтобы говорить. А потом со смехом, больше напоминающим стон, кинулись друг другу в объятия.

У Векруса голова шла кругом. Он не мог поверить, что это происходит с ним на самом деле. Все, о чем он мечтал, в одну минуту стало явью. Глядя в сияющие глаза Триш, он чувствовал себя так, будто только что спрыгнул с крыши, но вместо того, чтобы упасть, взлетел – всем законам вопреки.


End file.
